1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vending machines that operate through external product applicator hoses. More particularly, the present invention relates to so-called coin-operated vending machines of the type commonly employed at self-service car washes that vend selected products to customer vehicles through elongated hoses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self service, coin-operated car washes customarily include numerous service bays that customers enter to spray-wash their vehicles. Elongated hoses or “wands” terminating in various applicator heads or spray nozzles typically direct a power stream of fluid towards the vehicle being serviced. (The term “coin-operated” refers to self service vending machines that accept coins, credit cards, currency, tokens, or combinations thereof.) As the self-service car wash industry has evolved, products or services other than washing or waxing have become available, and consumer-demand for ancillary car-wash products continues to grow. Thus, modern car washes offer numerous options for detailing cars. As part of a thorough cleaning, the vehicle carpet should be vacuumed. Some vacuum cleaning systems include optional carpet cleaners or spot removers that are applied prior to vacuuming to dislodge stubborn stains. Shampoo applicators are quite common. Spray-applied fragrances are also popular, and various coin-operated, fragrance dispensing machines exist for treating vehicle interiors. Thus most modern car wash installations include one or more coin-operated vacuuming machines, carpet cleaning machines, fragrance applicators and the like. While typical spray-wash and spray-wax services are offered within one of numerous service bays provided by the installation, vending machines for ancillary car wash products are usually mounted outdoors on a special, illuminated service island, proximate a convenient parking space for the customer.
Elongated, reinforced applicator hoses are common in the car wash industry. As mentioned, hand-held spray wands or gun-applicators are typically used in the washing bays. Elongated applicator hoses leading to suitable hand-held suction heads are used by vacuuming machines. Fragrance dispensers typically employ elongated tubular applicator hoses as well. Because vending machines are often subject to theft and vandalism, applicator hoses must be rugged and durable. Typical reinforced hoses include a rugged, metallic tubular core surrounded by an outer, impact resistant plastic cover. Washing hoses are designed for high pressure, high volume use. With vacuuming machines, internal conduits running through the applicator hose interconnect the suction head with the power vacuum motors disposed within the machine cabinet. Spot remover pumps route fluid through separate conduits protected within the applicator hose. Fragrance machines may route one or more low-diameter fragrance lines interiorly through the reinforced applicator hose along with separate electrical control lines running to applicator control switches.
For example, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,713 issued Jul. 9, 1985 discloses a coin-operated, cabinet-mounted fragrance dispenser for spraying desired fragrances interiorly of vehicles proximate a car wash. An elongated, reinforced applicator hose houses other smaller diameter conduits that route fragrance solutions.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,438 entitled “Full Service Car Wash Fragrance Dispensing Machine” discloses a vending machine using a hand-operated applicator gun interconnected with an elongated applicator hose. The machine outputs a dose of fragrance mist during each application. The elongated hose interconnecting the applicator gun and the vending machine coaxially surrounds separate conductive tubes that individually transmit air and fragrance concentrates to an atomizer manifold disposed within the applicator gun.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,166 entitled “Carpet Cleaning Machine With Foaming Control Block With Heater And Brush” discloses a coin operated carpet and upholstery vending machine that vigorously cleans automotive interiors. An elongated hose extending from the unit enclosure terminates in hand-held brush which outputs foam. In use the hand-held is forcibly rubbed against the carpet during cleaning.
Finally, my prior design patent, U.S. Pat. No. 381,477, discloses a vacuum cleaner that offers both fragrances and shampoo. Again, an elongated applicator hose is included
In almost all cases the “business end” of the applicator hose includes a suitable, hand-held tool. With sprayers, this may be an ergonomically designed gun that is easy to hold and manipulate. With simpler spray designs, a mere wand is employed. With the carpet cleaning machine mentioned above, a manually operated, foaming carpet brush is employed. In any case, as the user of the applicator tool moves it about during normal use, the applicator hose will inevitably be twisted a predetermined amount. In other words, user wrist and arm movements will tend to twist the applicator tool, and such twisting movements are mechanically transmitted directly to the applicator hose. Since modern vandal-resistant, applicator hoses are extremely rugged and durable, the twisting moments applied at their terminal end will be transmitted to the opposite end that is routed into the vending machine. It is imperative that the vending machine connection be secure; the connection must resist axial and torsional forces. Since numerous wires and conduits or smaller hoses may be routed through the applicator hose, and since they are interconnected interiorly of the vending machine to critical parts, they must not be rotated too much.
Thus, the hose connection point must limit axial and torsional stress. However, if torsional deflections are prevented completely by an overly rigid connection, movements of the applicator tool at the opposite hose end will be resisted. Where hose rotation is not allowed, the remote applicator tools will be difficult to maneuver. Resistive forces from the cabinet-hose junction that are transmitted back to the hand tool will interfere with customer freedom of movement.